Jaci
"Oh glob!" General Description Jaci is a ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. History She was born to Rainywater and Lelouch, and possessed by Bella. As a kit she enjoyed exploring and playing with her siblings, but when Maelstrom came to get her, she left with him to the Beyond Forest. She returned with him and the rest of the group to Griffin Hill later, and met Jenner. While in Griffin Hill, Jaci's personality began to develop more and she became close friends with Mackerel, Twister and Jenner. The latter which she had a crush on. She was became rather depressed after Mackerel's departure and became more easily agitated, which meant Bella could take over more often. A prime example of this would be when she called Foxtrot a rapist, resulting in Bella taking over and the two of them getting in a quick fight, which was quickly broken-up. When Mackerel returned, Jaci was overjoyed. Though, she was a bit suspicous about Mackerel's relationship with Vetis. Shortly after, she went hunting and stayed out too long, and took shelter with a fellow rouge: Johnsie. While Johnsie slept soundly, Bella took over in the middle of the night and took Jaci to TacoClan territory and shockingly met with Maelstrom. After a dramatic fight, Bella was killed and her possession left Jaci, who barely survived. When she awoke, she didn't remember a thing about what happened, though she faintly remembered seeing Maelstrom, but didn't believe he could hurt her. Cobweb, another rouge, eventually led her back to her worried friends and she left with them to go back to their Griffin Hill home. Much later, she begins a short-lived romance with Thunderpaw after a small fight with Jenner, but eventually turns around and heads home again. She feels threatened when Jessie joins the group, as Jessie had her eyes set on Jenner and Jaci felt replaced, but the two would later finally get along. Soon after, as the final battle nears, Jaci discovers that she is carrying Jenner's kits. She has a mental breakdown soon after, finally realizing the fault of her mean ways, viewing herself as a horrible being. Mackerel tries to help her through, being the only one who discovers her secret, and during this discussion Jaci agrees to allow Mackerel to raise her kits. Shortly after, she gives birth to Conall, Seisal, Audrey and Ellie. Each named by Twister, Mackerel, Maelstrom and Jenner respectively. She later fights in the final battle alongside the rest of the Scooby Gang. Her life was put in danger multiple times, such as when Rabbitfur pinned her down and was going for the kill, but she always managed to escape and/or fight back. Eventually she saves Jenner from Thunderpaw, making the Clanner turn his attention on her. Thunderpaw wins the fierce fight they have, and mortally wounds her. Jaci dies in Jenner's paws, just as it begins to rain. Her last thoughts being: And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close And the rain will make the flowers grow Family Tree Immediate Family Mate: Jenner (Deceased, verified member of Unknown) Brothers: Maelstrom (Living) Duskpaw (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) Kai (Living) Sisters: Kasa (Living) Mother: Rainywater (Deceased, verified member of Unknown) Father: Lelouch (Deceased, verified member of Unknown) Sons: Conall (Living) Seisal (Living) Daughters: Audrey (Living) Ellie (Living) : Category:Rogue Category:Maelstrom's Army Category:Stormyleaf Category:Griffin Hill